1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp and a light emission module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp for emitting light ahead of an automobile.
2. Related Art
A light emitting diode module has been conventionally known that improves efficiency in the use of light by using a reflecting mirror as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-94129 (pages 4-31 and FIGS. 3-146). In this light emitting diode module, light emitted by a light emitting device is reflected by a concave mirror provided on a back face of mold resin.